THE KILLING TYPE AGAIN
by FAMAS
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP, CHAPTER 5 NOW UP, CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!rnrnAn ADULT LOVE STORY focusing on CHRISTIE from "Dead or Alive" and AGENT 47 from the "HITMAN" titles. rnrnPLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1 THE GARDEN

THE KILLING TYPE - AGAIN, CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the "dead or alive" or "hitman" franchises

or any of the characters within them.

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the continuation of "THE KILLING TYPE" story.

I started "THE KILLING TYPE" around the middle of 2003 and between then and early 2004 I wrote 3 chapters but I never got to finish it, I suddenly became overly busy with uni and stuff and then my PC broke down, in the end I had to reinstall the operating system and all my temporary files were lost. Anyway I've decided to finish what I started. This story basically involves a relationship between Christie from "Dead or Alive" and Agent 47 from "Hitman" (who operates under the alias "Romero" in this story). BEFORE READING THIS STORY YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE THREE CHAPTERS OF "THE KILLING TYPE", HOWEVER IT'S NOT A NECCESITY, because this picks up after chapter 3. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, DETAILED, ANALYTICAL, CRITICAL REVIEWS, SO SEND'M.

It was a sultry friday night in an upmarket cafe strip in Sicily. A bald man dressed in a dark suit and red tie moved along a sidewalk with a slow, calm gait, the many cafes and resturaunts were bussling at this time of night, the sidewalks were littered with people talking, chatting, laughing, generally making a lot of noise, yet the bald man seemed oblivious to it all. He knew exactly what everyone was doing without even having to look. He'd know if someone was following him, he'd know if a sniper was hiding in a 3rd floor apartment on the opposite side of the street and he'd know if a car full of armed men waiting to ambush him was parked around the corner. However, tonight none of those things were anywhere near him, and he knew of this because he was trained to. He had no "real" name, the closest thing he'd ever had to a name was the number "47".

47 often used fake names though or "alias's" as proffesional types called them, right now his name was simply "Romero". making his way down the busy footpath he noticed many couples both inside the various restaraunts and coffee houses and outside in the street, many of them were young lovers fawning endless affection on one another. Love, that was something 47 had been deprived of through out his entire existence, for no one had ever loved him, and in turn he had never loved anyone. 47 was never created with love in mind though, the product of a cloning project, 47 and his "brothers" were created to be the perfect killing machines, raised inside a training facility within Romania, 47's daily existence was to perfect his killing technique. Beyond Romania, 47's adult life was a long path of corpses, one after the other. Now however 47 had tired of the killing game, but killing was all he had ever known, he wanted so desperately to embrace other human experiences, such as love, but the truth was he wasn't sure how to love or be loved, and the memories and guilt of all the terrible things he had done just would not leave him alone.

(Only half an hour away) At the allen estate mansion a large gathering was taking place, a gathering of sicily's powerful and priviliged and anyone with good enough contacts, one of these people was a tall, beautiful, platinum haired woman, she was known as Christie and she just happened to be a former proffesional killer. Christie wasn't mingling with the cocktail swillers however, she was standing alone on one of the mansions balconies, deep in thought.

How much longer will I have to wait.

Christie thought to herself.

around a week ago christie had momentarily spotted a man in the street below her home and something about him had stuck in her mind, by wild coincedence her good friend, and lawyer Cameron Allen happened to know this man who she had seen in the street, and with that knowledge Christie was now determined to meet this man, who's name was "Romero". Cameron, being the good friend to Christie that he was, invited Romero to a gathering at his home estate, to which Romero reluctantly agreed. Now all Christie had to do was wait, but she'd been doing that for around an hour.

Why won't you show yourself, Romero.

Christie thought, still waiting for the overdue appearence of this man she desired.

Sighing to herself she leaned foward on the balconies thick granite railing and stared longingly at the coast line. The sky was a haze of saturated orange as the sun was all but set. moving her gaze to the foreground of the estate, something suddenly caught her eye, a completely bald man in a suit with a blood red tie was making his way along the main driveway toward the mansion.

Finally.

Christie thought to herself with a sigh of relief.

47 was slowly making his way toward the estate mansion, his gloved hands were both stuck in his pockets and his head was hung foward.

Damnit, I hate this.

He thought to himself.

47 was generally not a very social person, especially when it came to crowds at a gathering such as this, he would be struck by severe anxiety, he knew exactly the kind of people who would be inside, portly, priviliged middle aged sicilian business men types showing off their young, frequently skin-jobbed, trophy girls. The moment Cameron had invited him to this thing he knew immediately that there wasn't really any point in going, but he had ended up here all the same, besides he didn't have much else to do. 47 stopped suddenly, his hands still in his pockets he stared up at one of the mansion windows, he could see the guests inside and they were exactly the kind of people he thought would be here.

"Oh well".

He sighed to himself, lowering his head.

"May as well see how the tomatoes and the rest of the garden are doing".

And with that he turned and made his way toward Cameron's estate garden of which 47 would often tend to as if it were his own.

"Your'e coming along extremely well, you are".

47 said to one of the tomatoe plants as he examined it.

He was kneeling in a small grass courtyard within Cameron's estate garden examining the various plant life, slowly rising to his feet he breathed in deeply all the aromas, outside of killing, gardening was the one other thing he was good at, and the one thing he enjoyed right now.

"Hello?".

He heard a female voice speak from behind him.

Spinning around, he was momentarily startled, before him stood a divinely beautiful, elegantly dressed, platinum haired woman, holding two long glasses of champagne.

"Not enjoying our friends party?".

She asked as she held out one of the glasses offering it to him.

"Uhhhh.....well".

47 couldn't think of how to reply, as he recieved the glass from her.

"Don't worry, you can be honest with me".

The woman told him.

"Well......frankly, I hate Cameron's bullshit parties, if you'd excuse the language that is".

"Not at all".

The woman chuckled at his brutally honest comment.

"Most of the women I see at these things are only here to be shown off by their portly husbands who are twice their age".

Amazing.

47 thought to himself.

This woman seems almost too good to be true.

"I'm assuming then that you are without a portly husband".

47 replied with a smirk.

"Sharp".

Christie replied with an elegant chuckle.

"Whenever I come to one of Cameron's gatherings I often end up out here, I usually don't come across anyone else out here though, Mr....what was your name???".

"Four....uhh, Romero, Romero Vittorio".

"Christina, but you can call me Christie".

The woman said holding out her overturned palm.

47 responded with what could have gone perfectly in only one way or terribly wrong in about a million ways, taking her palm he leaned foward slightly and kissed her forehand softly, in a gentlemanly fashion. Luckily for 47 it happened to go perfectly. the sensation of his lips on her skin sent surges of electricity through Christie.

My God.

Christie moaned in her thoughts.

He's a gentleman, an absolute gentleman.

Regathering her thoughts Christie returned her attention to the conversation.

"How exactly did you end up out here, Mr Vittorio???".

"Well, to be honest I haven't actually been inside the manor yet, Cameron is a good friend of mine but as I said earlier, I'm not really partial to his social events, I only really decided to turn up so as to check on the tomatoes".

47 replied as he gestured with his hand in the direction of several healthy tomatoe crops.

"Oh, are you a gardener???".

"Well, not proffessionally, its a hobby really, Cameron doesn't pay much attention to his garden, so I look after it from time to time".

"I was about to take a stroll through the grounds, care to accompany me???".

Christie propositioned as she held out a hooked arm.

"A pleasure".

47 replied as he recieved her arm with his own.

Together the two of them strolled slowly through the estates sprawling grounds, they talked endlessly, mostly about the lush fauna of the estate gardens and the many locales of Sicily, but the more they talked the more anxiety would grow within 47, discussing the fauna of the magnificent estate gardens was easy, and enjoyable enough, but what would 47 say if this beautiful goddess of a woman asked him about his proffesion or his childhood and personal life, just thinking about his origin and existence up until a year ago was painful enough, how could he ever tell her about those things, how in the world could he ever be intimate with such a heavanly woman. Through the eyes of the world 47 considered himself to be an abomination, created not so much by god as by a twisted human mind, he didn't even have a real name, all he had was a number. This beautiful woman who he completey didn't deserve, in his mind, probably had a happy, comfortable childhood, raised by loving parents, 47's childhood was cold and hollow, he was reared to be a merciless killing machine, he had no loving parents. And then there was all the killing, 47 had ended more lives than he could even begin to remember, he had even killed his own "Father" and several of his "brothers" out of pent up vengeful rage.

Soon the sun had completely set, and the stars had come out. By this time the two of them had completely forgotten about the events probably taking place at the manor. By this time mini coke orgies would have broken out, and the amount of alcohol consumed could probably have paid for the construction of a townhouse. It was dark in the estate gardens but the moonlight which shone down only made Christie appear more radiantly beautiful through 47's eyes. Silky, platinum frosted hair, full, rich lips, smooth skin and a slender, curved, leggy figure accentuated by the chinese cocktail dress she wore, adorned with spiraling dragon patterns. It was then that they realised they had ended up back in the grass courtyard where they had first met.

"You know, you still haven't told me how you came to be so smoothly bald at your age".

Christie told him with a teasing smile.

"No, your'e right, I haven't, it's genetic".

47 replied with a smirk.

"Really???".

Christie spoke, with the same teasing smile.

As she said this she stepped closer to him, right into his personal space, quickly, yet gently she raised her hand to his face and stroked her forehand across his skin, starting at his high cheek bone and moving slowly, seductively down and along his granite jaw line, then upward to his bottom lip allowing the tips of her fingers to tug at the lip opening, ever so slightly. Looking directly into his, now meak, eyes she softly, seductively spoke.

"Are you this smooth all over???".

47 could hardly answer her question though, he was utterly hypnotized by the allure of her cat like eyes, he was completely lost in them, never before had beauty such as this captivated him. Without another word she moved in even closer, and finally pressed her sultry lips against his, they kissed, lighty at first, but then they moved even closer to each other, his hands gripping lightly at her waist, her hands moving up to his head and neck to pull him in closer, the kissing, while still slow, became more heated, more exploritory, more passionite. Soon the two of them were completely engulfed in each other's passion. But then, suddenly, 47 grasped Christie's upper arms and pulled away.

"What's wrong".

Christie asked as she saw the expression on his face turn to one of immense fear, terror even. Before anything more could be said though, one of Cameron's portly party guests came stumbling out of no where, to the surprise of both the would be lovers, he was visibly intoxicated, likely drunk off his head, he was propositioning something to Christie in a messed up droll of the local language, the drunken ramblings of his speech made it somewhat troublesome for 47 to easily interpret but it was something about cocaine, swimming naked and orgies. Christie seemed to understand the language to a degree as she swiftly repelled his propositions in the local language, but the drunk wasn't swayed as he continued rambling he reached out and grasped Christie by the shoulder. Christie, a master of She-quan, instinctively would have retalliated, but only a split second before she could, 47, with his left hand, grasped the man's wrist and pulling it away from Christie's shoulder, with a quick twist the man's wrist snapped causing the man to cry out in agony, immediately 47 followed with a solid palm thrust to the man's head which sent him hurtling to the ground, unconcious. In the few seconds of this entire incident Christie saw the expression of 47's face turn from fear to murderess intensity and now back to fear. He was frozen on the spot looking completely uncertain, Christie momentarily turned her head to check the state of the drunk, but when she turned back 47 was gone, without a sound he had vanished......into the darkness.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Well I hope you enjoyed it enough to make up for my overlong absence, don't fret, by the time you've read this I should be at least halfway through the next chapter. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, SO WHAT ARE YOU WAIT'N FOR SEND' EM ALREADY AND MAKE THEM AS DETAILED AND CRITICAL AS YOU CAN, I CRAVE FEEDBACK!!!!!.

-FAMAS


	2. Chapter 2 NIGHTMARES & REVELATIONS

THE KILLING TYPE - AGAIN, CHAPTER 2

"NIGHTMARES & REVELATIONS"

"What got him so spooked" Christie pined.

The platinum haired beauty was still upset about the events of the previous

night, she was currently on the roof of her apartment trying to work off

her frustrations with a session of she-quan, but her frustration was getting

the better of her and seriously biting into the grace of her generally far

more fluid movements.

"Why did he pull away so suddenly, a second earlier he seemed to enjoy

the moment, we were sharing something so delicious, so passionate

and then he suddenly freaked out".

It was a warm day and the sun was beating down, it wasn't long before

Christie's athletic body was drowned in sweat, her tight sports bra and

matching leggings soon hugged her figure even tighter.

Finally her movements stopped and, stretching, she took a deep breath

"Time for a shower" she thought to herself.

Christie loved showering, nothing made her feel better than the streaming

water of a hot shower run over her skin, leaning her head back she let

the water run through her hair.

"He was so handsome" she thought to herself.

"Not handsome in a pretty boy way, but handsome in a ruggedly

masculine way, a strong brow, high cheek bones, sunken cheeks, a

strong, granite jaw line, and that smoothed over cranium, and his

voice, it was deep and sensual".

While reminiscing over his chiseled features she felt her hand bring

itself up between her legs, and soon soft moans poured from her lips

as she pleasured herself with the visual memory of the man she so

desired.

Stepping out of the shower with a smile on her face, Christie wrapped

a towel around her hair and wrapped herself in a snug bathrobe,

strolling into the kitchen she mixed herself a gin and tonic and moved

out onto the balcony to relax.

As the afternoon rolled in, the sun began it's decent and as the sky

faded to a light orange haze, so did the temperature, as a welcoming

breeze of cool air crept in. Christie lay catnapping on a fold out chair

on her balcony, a smile crossed her face as the cool air brushed

against her supple skin.

"It all happened so quickly" she thought.

"One minute we were lost in each other, the next minute that drunk came

stumbling out of nowhere and ruined everything".

"And then....then he broke the man's wrist with one swift movement

and knocked him out cold, he did it when the drunk grabbed me, he was

............he was protecting me" 47's act of schivalry made Christie

suddenly feel warm inside, it made her smile again.

"How sweet of him" she thought to herself.

"The way he moved though, with such speed and efficiency, only

proffesionals move like that.......I he be???........

after all no ordinary person could move like that".

Christie opened her eyes and sat up, "It's time to do some digging".

"I don't deserve her" 47 thought to himself.

"I brutalised that man right in front of her, she must be terrified of me".

47 lay on his bed, his collar was undone, his sleeves rolled up, he was

staring, longingly, up through the sky light. In his hands he held a silk

handkerchief. The previous night when he and Christie were walking

and talking Christie had unknowingly dropped the handkerchief, 47

was quick to retrieve it, but being so deep in conversation he forget

to return it to Christie, he had only realised this after getting home

last night. Putting the handkerchief to his nostrils he gently closed

his eyes and breathed in deeply, Christie's scent had a strong presence

on the silk, it was a sweet, perfumed, feminine scent, immensely

arousing. 47 groaned as the smell of Christie overan all his senses.

"_She'll never have you"_ a voice in the back of his head spoke.

_"Your'e a cold blooded killer, an abomination, a monster" _the

voice taunted.

_"No one will EVER love you"._

"Leave me alone" 47 replied in his head, with that he curled up on

the bed, gripping the silk handkerchief tightly in his hand, the same

way a lonely child would grip a teddy bear. Gradually he drifted

off to sleep on the sweet aromas of Christie's handkerchief.

"Goooooddamn it" Cameron Allen groaned, the 30 year old had

a splitting headache.

"I gotta lay off the juice" he groaned once more, putting a palm to

his head. The young lawyer had, the previous night, in a drunken

stooper stumbled into his study and fallen asleep on the sofa, still

dressed in his formal tuxedo which was now a crumpled, undone

mess.

"Rough Night???" a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Jesus Christ" a startled Cameron blurted out.

Christie, donned in her blue and white jumpsuit, stood smiling

across the room from him.

"Christie,....you scared the hell outta me"

"Looks like someone put too much hair on the dog" Christie

chuckled, elegantly.

"Yeah, well it seemed like fun at the time, by the way did Romero show

last night???, you were really looking foward to meeting ol slaphead".

"Now that you mention it, I was lucky to meet him at all" she said,

casually seating herself on the sofa oppositte to his.

"I saw him approach the manor from the main entrance, but he didn't

even bother coming inside, he went straight to the garden courtyard".

At hearing this Cameron once again lay back on the sofa.

"Yeah, I knew he'd pull something like that, I probably should have

told you a bit more about him,........he loves those tomatoes" Cameron

spoke, once again clutching his aching head.

"Cameron, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Yeah, whatch'a wanna know???" he groaned

"What does Romero do for a living???"

There was a silent pause before Cameron answered.

"He doesn't,......he's in early retirement".

Christie frowned "Well then what did he do before retirement???".

Cameron let out a long sigh "He was a high price assassin".

"You mean like me???".

There was another silent pause.

"Christie.....let's just say, compared to him your'e a saint".

With that Cameron rolled over, turning his back on Christie as if he were

ready to take a nap.

"That's all you'll get from me, you wanna know the rest, Only Romero

himself can tell you".

47 was sitting with his back against a tree at the edge of a vast crystal blue

lake, the sky was slightly overcast but the temperature was satisfactory,

small chestnut rabbits were gathered around him, nibbling on grass and

daisies, resting at his feet. As he watched the rabbits nibble and play a

white feather landed in his lap, looking up his eyes widened in amazement

Christie was hovering in the air above, adorned in the same elegant dress

she wore the previous night, two, large, white wings sprouted from her

back, she was like an angel, and appeared even more beatiful than he

remembered her. As 47 rose to his feet, Christie slowly lowered to the

ground, they moved closer and closer until finally they met with a

deeply passionate kiss, 47 reached up to stroke her cheek, the second

his palm touched her skin thick red blood gushed out of his hands and

soaked her face, she screamed as the blood started to burn away her

skin, relentlessly, like some kind of acid, soon the skin all over her

body was disintegrating as she shrieked in pain and her wings fell apart.

47 could only watch in horror as blood continued to gush out of his

palms from some unseen wound, then his hands writhed and bulged

as they slowly, painfully transformed into huge, grasping, beast like claws.

47 could only cry out in agony.

"It's not fair,........................ IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAAAIR".

47 awoke suddenly from his horrifying nightmare, to the sound of his

phone ringing, wincing his brow and forehead he answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello, Romero???, this is Christie I'd like.....I need to talk to you, about

last night, and some other things, Cameron told me about......your

proffession..........will you come and see me in about half an hour???"

What followed was a long, uncertain, silence, before 47 replied.

"O......Okay".

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Well that wraps up Chapter 2, I hope your'e all enjoying reading this story

as much as I'm enjoying writing it, personally I feel these two chapters are

a big improvement over the first three, One of my prime intentions was to

bring out a vulnerability within 47. Don't fret CHAPTER 3 isn't far away,

I've already started writing it. DON'T FORGET, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS,

I WANT A SET OF REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER, PRAISE AND

FLAME ARE EQUALLY WELCOME.

- YOUR PAL "FAMAS"


	3. Chapter 3 CONFESSION

THE KILLING TYPE - AGAIN, CHAPTER 3

"CONFESSION"

"What the hell am I doing" 47 questioned himself in his thoughts.

Slowly making his way to Christie's apartment his hands were stuck in his

pockets and his head was hung foward. A few seconds later he heard a

clank sound from behind him.

"Oooooh Jesus Christ" he groaned.

The clank sound came from the AMT Hardballers hidden in his suit,

47 could hardly believe it, he had stuck those things under his suit

so many times before going out somewhere that the process had

finally become sub-concious, he was also fairly sure that his fiber

wire was cleverly hidden away in his jacket sleeve, ready to be drawn

at any moment.

"Chriiiist" he groaned to himself once more. There he was on his

way to see the most beautiful woman in existence, whom he had

fallen in love with, who had discovered part of his dark secret, and

what had he done???, he had dressed himself with deadly weapons

as if he were off to carry out a "hit".

"I'll never escape this" he groaned to himself.

It was a slightly overcast day in Sicily, as of late the days had been

either satisfactory or fairly warm with never more than a handful

of clouds in the sky, but today it was overcast, the temperature

was still moderate though. Christie, while waiting for 47 had decided

to take a quick dip in her pool, having the aprtment at the top of

the building she also owned the roof, which she had furnished and

installed a pool. The cool water felt particularly good today, it

was invigourating but at the same time very relaxing. Rising to the

surface she sensually ran her fingers through her water soaked hair,

slicking it back over her head. Opening her eyes she was momentarily

startled (though she didn't show it) by the sight of 47 standing at the

pool's edge, waiting with a towel for her, looking directly into his eyes

she smiled and made her way toward him.

As Christie surfaced from the pool 47 couldn't help his jaw dropping

in amazement, she was wearing an amazingly revealing swimsuit, it was

a jet black one piece with the front in the shape of a perfect "V", the

neck line plunged all the way down to just above her crotch area.

Virtually her entire magnificently feminine physique was on display,

her build was long and slender, impressively toned and athletic, she

obviously took good care of it. 47 didn't know what to say, he just

stood there, meakly, his jaw lowered in amazement. Christie approached

him with a warm smile, raising her hand to his chin she lifted his jaw

closed and gave him a light, sultry kiss on the lips. 47 savoured the

pleasure of once again sharing physical contact with Christie, but at the

same time it absolutely terrified him within, the nightmarish vision of her

elegantly beautiful face being painfully burned away by blood from his

hands was all too fresh in his mind and it horrified him to no end.

Christie turned her back to him, allowing 47 to drape the warm towel

around her lithe body, as he did this with the utmost gentle care and

restraint she reached her hand up and stroked his cheek, affectionately.

"Christie, I........I can't do this" he whispered with a sorrowful tone.

Turning back to face him, Christie put her hand to his cheek again.

"Why.........Is it me???" she spoke softly, looking deep into his eyes.

"No.......it's not you......your'e beautiful" 47 whispered, their lips

only centimetres apart.

"Cameron told me about what you used to do, it isn't a problem, I don't

want you any other way" Christie whispered sincerely.

47 slowly lowered his eyes sombrely, "Cameron barely told you

anything........there's far more to it".

"Then tell me.......talk to me........I want to help you" Christie pleaded

softly, now with her other hand resting against his neck. Slowly she led

him to some nearby seating and sat him down.

"Tell me everything" Christie whispered softly.

47's expression was hopelessly sombre.

"My.........My name isn't Romero Vittorio, that's just an alias, in fact I

don't really have a name per se, all I've got is the number 47......you see

many years ago.......in Romania............an underground organization

started a project to genetically engineer the perfect killers......from the

ground up......".

As 47 spoke Christie removed his leather gloves and held his hands

with hers, as 47 realised his bare hands were touching her soft flesh for

the first time he suddenly tried to pull them away, but Christie calmed

and reassured him and continued to hold his hands as he spoke.

"They had put together cocktailed gene samples......the samples contained

several genes favourable to that of a soldier, flexible metabolism for

perfect physical potential, strategic thinking, a thanatistic instinct......the

list of genetic attributes was endless. The gene samples led to the creation

of several boys........clones.........to be used as the test subjects of the

project".

47 paused silently for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a

deep sigh.

"I........was one of those boys".

Christie listened to 47, completely transfixed as he recalled every cold,

painful memory to her, his loveless childhood as he grew up in the

Romanian facility, every day being another brutal training regime of how

to perfect one's killing technique, there was both physical training and

psyche training both designed to strain one's physical and mental condition

,surviving it was one's only option, failure resulted in disposal for

unworthiness. As he grew and approached manhood his mind was

relentlessly conditioned to kill, quickly and efficiently. Eventually he

found himself working for "The Agency", his performance in the field

was simply unmatched and soon he became notoriously sought after,

his list of victims was record breaking. Exposure to the outside world

had a peculiar effect on him though, he witnessed other forms of human

interaction besides just killing and his exposure to it all led him to begin

questioning his existence and all the times he had killed. The turning point

came when he stumbled across his "father", the scientist who helmed the

project which created 47. He hated this man, he blamed him for

everything, he was the reason his life was nothing but killing, it was his

fault that 47 was a murderous, inhuman, beast trapped in a man's body.

In a vengeful rage 47 brutally murdered his "father", he believed it would

bring him absolution.........but it didn't. The murder only made him feel

worse, he had effectively proven to himself that he was a murderous

abomination, that it was in his blood, his dna, his very nature.

"So you see Christie, you've been very kind to me but......I'm not sure

I can be helped, I've done so many horrible things in my life...............

......I just..........don't know how to deal with it all".

Christie didn't answer immediately, instead she slowly brought her

forehand to his cheek and stroked it gently, she loved doing that, his

skin was smooth and it sent a warm, soothing sensation through her.

"I can help you, I know exactly what to do" she spoke softly.

47 raised his eyes to look at her, but his expression was still unmistakably

sombre and sorrowful.

Christie leaned in even closer and wispered in his ear.

"Just behind us is my sauna hut........go inside.......undress and lie on the

massage slab.........wait for me there........I'll need a moment to get

ready".

47's expression suddenly became one of suprise and confusion, Christie

noticed this immediately and putting two fingertips to his lips she looked

directly into his eyes and spoke again.

"Trust me".

END OF CHAPTER 3

WELL THERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER. I hope everyone's

enjoying the story. As you read this I'm currently putting the finishing

touches on the next chapter, feel free to send me any suggestions. A

special thanks goes out to "SWARM", "PARANORMAL DETECTIVE"

and "QWERTY" for their feedback, thanks a bunch guys, it means a lot

to me. Don't forget to SEND REVIEWS.

-FAMAS


	4. Chapter 4 PENANCE

THE KILLING TYPE - AGAIN, CHAPTER 4

"PENANCE"

47 lay on his stomach on the slab inside Christie's sauna hut, his head

rested on it's side on top of his folded forearms, besides the towel

draped over the back of his lower torso, he was naked, his suit and

shoulder holsters hung in the hut's other room, which seemed larger

than it appeared from the outside. A faint steam filled the entire hut,

and the increase in temperature was already having an effect on 47,

he was starting to feel tired and lethargic.

"What exactly does she think she's going to do" 47 queried.

"How is a massage going to help", though 47 found the idea of this

beautiful woman running her hands up and down his naked torso

quite appealing, it wasn't too long before he remembered the nightmare

and the once pleasurable thought became a frightening one. It was at this

point that 47 realised just how vulnerable a position he was in. He was

lying virtually naked on a slab, half asleep, in someone else's

home. His weapons and himself were more than a metre apart and he was

in the centre of a room, with no cover, he was open from virtually every

angle.

_You fool, what the hell do you think your'e doing, your'e completely_

_defenceless, completely vulnerable, this could easily be a set up, a_

_woman whom you barely know tells you to walk in here and wait_

_for her, naked!!!!, and you do it. How do you know that a thin_

_wire isn't about to loop around your'e neck and choke the life out_

_of you???._

"I've lived long enough, I won't be leaving anything behind,................

..........I just don't care anymore,................if she is here to kill me so

what???................If anyone were going to end my life I'd be glad if

it were someone beautiful like her".

_Listen to yourself, you were trained better than this, your'e not_

_supposed to love, you think some monster like you deserves to make_

_love to an angel like her???. Your'e pathetic._

"Get off my back".

47 lay silently for a few more moments, before the door behind him

opened and closed quietly, Christie strode silently into the steamy

room wearing a flowing silk dressing gown tied with a sash, jet

black with red and green patterns of spiraling chinese dragons.

Moving quietly she opened a nearby cupboard and removed an

insense coil and some rubbing lotions. Though lethargic and half

asleep from the steamy heat of the room, 47 had heard Christie

enter, he hadn't said anything though, he was just waiting for the

inevitable, whatever it may be.

As 47 continued to lay silently on the slab, Christie lit the insense

coil, as it burned a strong scent slowly assimilated with the steam

and the room slowly started to fill with the aroma. The insense made 47

feel drowsier, as if slowly falling into a trance. After lighting the coil

Christie moved in close to the left side of the slab, undoing the sash

of her silk gown she let it slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor,

out of the corner of his eye 47 could see she was wearing the same

one piece she had on in the pool, though it had dried off by now.

"Christie???" 47 finally spoke.

"Shhhhhh" Christie hushed him softly, placing a hand reassuringly on his

shoulder.

"Just relax" she told him as she climbed onto the slab, straddling his lower

torso. Lathering some massage lotion into her palms she gripped the sides

of his lower waist, pressing her thumbs into a predetermined area of his

lower back, 47 felt this, it seemed as if she were deliberately applying

pressure to a vulnerable spot, it didn't hurt or feel specifically unpleasant

but it created a sensation that was definitely captivating. Releasing the

pressure of her thumbs, Christie repositioned her palms close together

and while pressing them into 47's back she ran them upward till she

reached his shoulders. 47 couldn't help but groan under the sensation,

it was obvious to him that Christie knew exactly what she was doing and

she seemed to be very good at it too. As her hands reached his broad

shoulder span she gripped a palm around each of his defined outer

shoulder muscles, pressing her thumbs into another sensitive spot, again

the sensation was niether painful nor unpleasant but it definitely drew

attention. Christie continued to press into the sensitive spot as she

leaned foward slowly, further and further until her head was only

centimetres from the back of his, he could feel her hot breath on his

skin.

"I need you to do something" Christie whispered softly.

"It's difficult for me to ask you this but, I need you to close your eyes

and concentrate, on the people you have killed up until this day, I

understand that it may be difficult for you but when it is all over you

will feel better and I'll be waiting for you......., I promise". She kissed

the back of his neck and returned to an upright position.

With that 47 closed his eyes and, as instructed, concentrated, digging

deep into the nether regions of his sub concious for every death dealing

memory. As he concentrated he continued to feel Christie sensually rub

and grind her lotion covered palms over him, prodding and grinding

several sensitive spots, combined with the aroma within the steam he felt

a surreal, trance like sensation slowly envelope him, he was paralyzed,

even if he wanted to move he couldn't, Christie's probing hands had

complete control over him as they isolated every sensitive spot then

pressed and ground it, completely wearing it out, it helped him ease up

as every tense muscle and sinew in his body felt as if it were being

ground into mush by a pair of petite feminine palms. Slowly the blurred

images in his head started to take focus. He could see the back of a man

sitting at a desk sorting through files, the scene was vaguely familiar, it was

his first kill, he watched as his gloved hands wound and readied a thin

wire, he knew exactly what would happen next, from a crouching position

he crept closer to the man at the desk, then rising to his feet, in the blink of

an eye, the wire was coiled around the man's throat, he choked and

spluttered violently, struggling for his life, but soon the struggling ceased

and his head lay, lifeless, on the desk, he was a young man, probably only

in his mid twenties with an engagement ring fastened on his index finger.

Seeing the vision of himself taking the life of this young, unfortunate man

47 felt a tear run down his face. It was then 47 realised that for the first

time in his life he had shed a tear, both for himself and for another he had

harmed. Soon the office faded and he was in an apartment hallway, a door

ahead of him opened and a woman of around 40, wearing a business suit

stepped out, he advanced toward her slightly and drew a .45 pistol with

an attached suppressor, the woman's expression suddenly became one of

terror as, a millisecond later, he heard the "CHKA", "CHKA" sound of the

pistol's chamber opening and closing as two .45 calibre rounds penetrated

the woman's torso, she crumpled painfully to the ground, writhing and

spasming as she shrieked and howled at the pain of the hollow point

rounds shredding and singing her flesh, standing above her 47 aimed the

pistol at her head and expelled two more rounds into her brain, the woman

spasmed suddenly, as the bullets shredded through her and ruptered her

inner cranium, then lay still. This time several more tears escaped 47's

eyes as his face cringed at the painful vision. Again and again he was

confronted by the memories of all those he had killed, men and women

, so many lives he had mercilessly destroyed, so many others he had

ruined in the process. Soon tears were streaming from his eyes as he

buried his face in his forearms sobbing and weeping like a lost,

abandoned child.

Christie reached around and grasped a hold of 47's right wrist, to pull his

arm behind his back, away from his face. He resisted at first, he needed

his forearms to weep into, he didn't want her to see him cry. Applying

pressure to a sensitive spot on the inside of 47's wrist, Christie was

eventually able to bring his right arm around his lower back, followed

by 47's left arm, there Christie secured both his wrists in her grasp. With

his arms held firmly in place behind him, 47 could do nothing but weep

out aloud, tears streamed off his cringed face and onto the slab beneath

him.

Christie realised the pain she was causing him, and some of her felt guilty

for putting 47 through such pain, but there wasn't much else she could

do for him now other than stay with him while he rode it out. While 47

continued to weep, Christie leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"shhhhhhhhh, it's okay" she comforted him softly.

"don't resist it, let it all out now, you have a lot of catching up to do" she

spoke again, gently resting her forehead against the back of his neck.

47 continued to weep, he did so for some time, and Christie stayed with

him, eventually the tears stopped and 47 finally calmed down, without a

word he rested his head on it's side, breathing deeply. Christie released

her hold on his wrists and they fell, limply, by his sides.

"He's fast asleep" Christie thought.

"Must be the exhaustion, he was crying for almost an hour".

Gently, making sure not to disturb his slumber, Christie climbed off 47,

and onto the sauna floor. She stood beside him for a moment, just

watching him sleep, his body heaving slightly with each breath.

"He looks so gentle, asleep like this" Christie thought.

"Nothing like the person he sees himself as being".

Christie softly brushed away a tear still lingering on 47's eyelid, stroked

his cheek, and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams lover" She wispered to him, before retying her silk gown

and exiting the sauna, leaving 47 to sleep peacefully.

END OF CHAPTER 4

ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. Once again, I hope everyone's enjoying

it. Every other time I've posted a chapter the next one was already almost

done and ready for posting, unfortunately it's not the case this time, at the

immediate time of posting this chapter I've only written about 2 sentences

of the next chapter, I've been going over and over in my head exactly what

will be said and done by 47 and Christie in the next chapter because I see

it as being a very important chapter in which everything must be perfect.

DON'T FORGET TO SEND REVIEWS.

I'd really like to see someone send me a long review in which it is

discussed in depth what they both enjoyed, and maybe didn't enjoy about

a chapter (any existing chapter) feel free to use exerpts of specific chapter

text if you like.

DON'T FORGET TO SEND REVIEWS.

-FAMAS


	5. Chapter 5 AFTERPLAY

THE KILLING TYPE - AGAIN, CHAPTER 5

"AFTERPLAY"

47 lay on his back, the sky was moderately overcast with a thin haze of

clouds covering the sun, but that was how 47 liked the weather to be. As

47 sat up he felt soft blades of grass brush against his bare forearms,

looking down he noticed he was dressed in his white shirt with the top

button undone, and the sleeves folded up to his elbows, he also had on his

black trousers, but his feet were bare. looking around he was sitting in

field of tall soft grass that stretched for miles. A slight breeze swept

through the field and again the soft grass brushed lightly against his skin.

He was completely at peace in this place, his mind was completely at ease,

he didn't have a care in the world. A soft, gentle hand brushed against his

cheek, as another came over his shoulder to his chest, holding him,

lovingly, turning his head slightly, to spot who was behind him, his lips

suddenly met with another's who were soft and sweet, it was Christie, she

could touch him and he wasn't afraid anymore, she kissed him again,

softly, on the lips, this time suckling gently on his bottom lip, resting her

forehead against his, she spoke, with a warm smile,

"Wake up lover".

47 opened his eyes, slowly, his vision was a slight blurry, and he felt

groggy from such a long nap, he was back on the slab, still naked apart

from a towel draped over his lower mid section. Feeling slightly

disorientated yet strangely relaxed and at ease he rose slowly and stepped

down from the slab. He couldn't quite get a handle on it but for whatever

reason he just felt so at ease, like a weight had been taken off his

shoulders, he didn't feel any of the usually hard bitten, weary, tension that

plagued much of his everyday life, with that relief he put on his white

shirt, with the sleeves folded up, and trousers and strolled out of the sauna.

Stepping outside 47 was shocked to realise it was dark out, hundreds of

stars lined the deep blue sky, it was also rather chilly with a slight breeze

sweeping across the villa courtyard.

"Fancy that, I mustv'e slept for hours" 47 thought to himself gazing up at

the night sky.

Turning to face the Villa apartment he noticed Christie standing in the

doorway on the other side of the pool, an unsashed saturn dressing gown

hanging off her sensuous figure, she leant against the doorway seductively

gazing directly at 47 with a slight, minx like smirk, her alluring , feline

eyes beckoned him silently, and he responded with the utmost obedience.

As 47 approached her, Christie's beautiful form gradually became more

visible. Since the night he had met her, 47 had seen Chrisite as a unique

being of pure sensuality, not in a slutty, dirty style, but rather, soothing

and theraputic but especially passionate, from the hypnotic allure of her

eyes, to her sultry, calming voice, to the soft, soothing touch of her palms

she was the most sensual woman 47 had ever met and he had fallen in

love with her. As he reached the doorway, Christie stepped forward

slightly, underneath her gown she wore a dark, lacy lingerie bra and

matching panties with thigh high stockings, she was truly a sight to

behold, and 47 could hardly contain himself. Christie now stood only

centimetres from him, reaching up she hooked an arm around the back of

his neck and ran her other palm softly up his chest, clinging to him

affectionetly.

"Do you feel better now ???" Christie spoke with a warm smile, and that

effortlessly sultry tone that made 47 tick.

Looking directly into her eyes, 47 smiled back at her.

"I feel perfect,..........thankyou" 47 replied warmly.

Christie gently took a hold of his head and pulled him into a light kiss on

the lips.

"I'm so sorry, darling, I should have explained to you before, the massage

therapy, it's a chinese technique I picked up, it's like a form of penance, a

spiritual cleansing, whenever I looked at you I could see it in your eyes, all

your sins, they were holding back any chances of you gaining happiness,

of sharing anything with me, I wanted to vent your'e sins, expel them

completely from your being, but the only way to do that was for you to

feel pain for the lives you had wronged, I never meant to hurt you, I did it

out of love". Christie spoke solemnly, whilst carressing 47's cheek.

47 gently took a hold of Christie's supple mid section and pulled her in

closer to himself.

"Christie, I can't thank you enough, you've done more for me than anyone

ever has, you've loved me, you could have easily abandoned me but you

didn't, my life hasn't been worth living lately but you salvaged my

existence, your'e a godsend, an angel, you've given me a reason to live".

With that they kissed, it was deep and passionate yet gentle and loving,

the two lovers savoured it for all it was worth. Eventually the kiss came to

a gradual break, and the couple took a breath, resting their forehead's

against each other. A chilling breeze swept across the villa and Christie

shivered.

"It's cold out here". Christie spoke, still clinging to 47.

"Please don't go, stay here the night, keep me warm". Christie spoke again

in a more sultry tone, whilst gently, sensually, grinding a supple hip

against 47.

Placing a hand on Christie's other peachy hip, he replied.

"I'll stay for as long as you like".

Christie placed her palms on 47's cheeks and pulled him into another deep,

gentle kiss, to her surprise Christie was lifted off her feet, effortlessly, and

cradled in 47's arms as he carried her inside the villa.

A cool, early morning breeze swept through the open air balcony of

Chrisite's bedroom and lightly brushed over the sleeping, naked forms

of two lovers. The chill of the morning air was enough to rouse Chrisite

from her sleep, who slowly sat up in bed, arched her back and stretched

her entire upper body like that of a cat, her supple, sinewed form felt

rightfully tender from a long night of exhaustive love making, a slight

moan escaped her lips as she felt the soreness all through her slenderly

muscled figure, she lightly ran her elegant fingers through her platinum,

silver hair, as a minx like smile crossed her face. Turning her head she

stared down upon her lover, he was still fast asleep, his tightly muscled

form heaving slightly with each breath. Christie lightly mounted his mid

torso, still looking down at him with a hungry, cat like smile, she lightly

ran a finger down between his pectorials and across his hard stomach,

she could feel the ripples of his abdominal muscle pressed against her

naked crotch, smirking to herself she slowly started grinding her

womanhood against the ripples of muscle, the sensation shot tingles

through her body and she giggled to herself. 47 stirred in his sleep but

did not wake. Christie leaned foward, placing a palm on either side of

47's head, now on all fours Christie leaned right down, her curved rump

proudly sticking out. Christie lapped at 47's neck with her tongue, like

a kitten starved of milk, the sweet sensation was enough to rouse Christie's

lover from his slumber, as Christie noticed 47's eyes opening she

immediately moved to his lips and welcomed his awakening with a sultry,

passionate kiss, 47 responded in kind, slipping his serpentine tongue

inside Christie's mouth, the sensation made Christie's entire body shiver.

As 47 sensed his lover's resistance crumbling under the prowess of his

snake like tongue, he immediately rolled her onto her back, trapping her

beneath himself the way a python would trap a bunny.

"Little minx" he smiled, nuzzling her slender neck.

Christie gasped, near paralyzed by the pleasure.

"Goodmorning, lover" Christie purred between gasps.

"It is isn't it?" 47 replied with a smirk as he traced the tip of his tongue

around Christie's right nipple.

Christie was once again paralyzed by her own gasps and yelps of pleasure

"Jesus, stop teasing me................it's absolute torture" she managed to say

between yelps.

"Well then darling, call me a sadist" 47 spoke with a devilish grin, as he

placed a soft kiss at the centre of Christie's collar bone.

Summoning all her strength Christie finally managed to roll on top of her

lover, sitting her naked crotch squarely on his neck, she caught his head

between her thighs and pinned his wrists above his head with her own

palms, her supple breasts hung over his face.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF, you naughty boy". Christie spoke in a stern,

sultry tone.

"You know what I do with naughty boys who won't behave

themselves?, I tie them up, gag them with my silk panties, sit on them

and massage their naughty faces with my beautiful feet".

Christie purred, in the same sultry, domineering tone.

47 was frozen by Christie's sudden change of character, she had gone

from a harmless nymphette bunny paralyzed by 47's viper like tongue to

a domineering lioness toying with her pathetic prey.

"I'll softly grind away at your'e face with my feet, you'll be so aroused,

you'll be so close to climax, I'll hold you on the brink for hours".

Christie purred, lightly tracing her tongue around the exterior of 47's lips.

"But I won't let you cum, no I'll just hold you there, I'll see how long it

takes you to start crying, ohhhhhh I love making naughty boys cry".

Christie moaned while arching her head back

"Yes, you'll be crying, begging me, your'e rightful mistress, to let you

cum, but I'll never let you cum, never, and you'll forever wish you'd been

a good boy for your'e mistress".

47 was still frozen, half of it was fear, the other half sick pleasure.

Christie stared down at her prey, slanty eyed.

"Well then, do you promise to behave and be a good boy?"

".........y......yes". 47 trembled.

"yes......?" Christie queried, raising one eyebrow.

"yes.......mistress". 47 trembled again.

Christie stared at him with the same slanty eyed gaze for a few more

seconds, then suddenly released his wrists from her grasp, giggled out

aloud and sat up straight, her crotch still atop 47's neck, and his head

still trapped between her thighs, Christie, placing her hands on her hips,

looked back down at 47, the minx like smile returning to her beautiful

face.

"J.....Jesuuus, Christie, that was amazing". 47 sighed in relief.

"Your'e so much fun to play with". Christie giggled again, caressing

his trapped face with her soft palm.

"So are you". 47 grinned.

With that he suddenly sat straight up, lifting Christie off of himself,

who yelped in suprise, and pinning her beneath himself, she was once

again the nymphette bunny trapped by the sly viper.

"I plan on being an extremely naughty boy just for you my mistress".

47 whispered in his lover's ear with a sly chuckle, as his serpentine

tongue teased her earlobe and then explored her inner ear.

"Ooohhhhh". Christie moaned in delight.

"You'll pay for this, uuuhhhhhh, you naughty boy, ooohhhhh, you'll

learn to fear and respect your'e mistress, uuuhhhhhhh, I'll caress you

with a feather till you cry, I know how to make a grown man cry,

aaaahhhhh".

Christie continued to moan in ecstacy as 47, with his right hand

restraining both of Christie's wrists above her head, continued lapping

at her with his serpent tongue whilst gently stroking her womanhood

with his free hand.

"You'll do no such thing my sweet bunny". 47 whispered in Christie's

ear

"I plan on giving the most intense pleasure you'll ever experience". 47

smiled as he delicately placed his free hand around Christie's neck,

attacking it with soft kisses and tracing his pointed tongue over it.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, don't stop, don't you dare stop, you stop and I

swear I'll kill you, you naughty boy".

Christie moaned once again, completely paralyzed by 47's sensual,

serpent like grasp.

END OF CHAPTER 5.

Another chapter down, sorry it took so long but I had a heap of

editing to do, originally chapter's 5 and 6 would have been just one

chapter but when I made it to 12 pages and still had a bunch more

to write I realised that it was getting too long so I split the entry into

two chapters, just to space things out is all. CHAPTER 6 entitled

"PILLOW TALK" is not far away, it will mostly centre around the

rather dark and tragic past that I have created for Christie. I know

I say this every chapter but what the hell, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS

SO SEND'EM, FEEDBACK IS DAMN IMPORTANT TO ME,

ALSO this fic is almost at the end of it's first story arc but I'm

having so much fun writing it that I don't want to stop at just one

arc SO IF YOU'VE GOT ANY IDEAS FOR NEW PLOTS THEN

SEND'EM TO ME AND I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT.


End file.
